Keeps Getting Better
by sam1010
Summary: Sequel to 'Always With You'. A year after Spike come back to Buffy, they nowhave a new bundle of joy to share between them.


~~~Keeps Getting Better~~~

Buffy crawled out of bed, hearing the screams of her tiny, newborn daughter. 'Must be feeding time,' she thought. Putting on her robe, she noticed that Spike wasn't in the room with her. Looking up when she heard the noise of bare feet walking towards her, she saw him carrying their daughter, now silent and drinking a bottle that had been prepared before they had gone to bed.

Giving Spike a drowsy smile, she took her robe off, placing it back on the foot of the bed, and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She waited for Spike to join her. He sat down, then quickly readjusted himself to lay his head on Buffy's lap while cradling their tiny baby. Buffy ran her fingers over his head, feeling the soft tiny hair that was left after he had gotten his head buzz cut. She had loved his blonde locks that he had before, but now she really loved his hair. It was so soft and warm.

Warm.

That's exactly what he had been when he showed up on her doorstep a little over a year ago. Warm, handsome, and had his buzz cut hair. She had wondered why he had gotten his hair cut. All he simply gave her was the answer that it would be better for a business man, which he now was. He was running the Rome offices of Wolfram and Hart for Angel.

She couldn't believe that her Spike was a human, she knew that he had deserved it and she knew that he loved it, too. She was so proud of him for what he had done in Sunnydale. They still didn't know how he was human. All they knew was that he woke up one morning in Angel's office and he had a heartbeat.

Buffy looked down at their tiny baby that was cuddling close to her father. She smiled, remembering what it had been like when she told Spike that she was pregnant. He was ecstatic. He had grabbed her and spun her around. She had told him that he would be an amazing father, and he was. Their daughter was a true 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

Buffy had never given names a thought when she had first found out that she was pregnant. Then Spike showed up and that was all they talked about for days. They had to pick names out for both sexes because they wanted it to be a surprise when their baby arrived.

Spike had been there through everything. He got her her midnight cravings, held her hair back when she had morning sickness, went with her to every doctor's appointment, and when the baby made her emotions go wonky, he was still there at the end of the day to hold her.

When she had given birth, he was there, holding her hand, listening to her tell him that it was all his fault that she was in this much pain and that he had done this to her. He knew it was only the pain talking. And when the baby was finally out, he was the first one to say, "Welcome to the world, little Abigail Anne Graves." Buffy smiled at the thought of the last name. Her baby's last name, her last name, and her husband's last name.

It was amazing to her just how her life had progressed from what it had been. She went from lonely and a single mother to a happily married mother with a husband at her side. She knew that her life was great, and it would only keep getting better.

She noticed Spike get up with Abigail, taking her back to her room. Buffy slid under the covers and waited for Spike to return. When he did, he slid in behind Buffy and wrapped an arm around her lower stomach, pulling her towards him. He kissed the back of her neck, whispering, "Night, Luv."

She smiled, replying, "Night, Daddy of two." She waited until the words would sink in for him. It hadn't taken long until she was turned and embraced in a tight grip and kisses being planted all over her face. She laughed as Spike lowered himself to her abdomen, talking to their second child.

Yes, her life was great, and it would only keep getting better. She was sure of that. She had the love of her life back, a child between the two of them, and one more that had yet to make it's appearance. She knew that she was to be grateful, and she was. She couldn't wait for it to keep getting better.


End file.
